Puzzle of Dreams
by JustFics
Summary: La escritora soy sho Rochelle (Sep me gusta el Left 4 Dead) Esta historia trata sobre unas princesas que no sabian que eran princesas que se casan con 6 principes (Nathaniel,Lysandro,Castiel,Kentin, Armin y Alexy) pero ellas no sabian que estos tienen un secreto oscuro acerca de sus anteriores esposas


_Derechos De autor a los respectivos dueños de los nombres y ejemplos que se usaron de inspiración gracias a los juegos "Dishonored" y "Corazón de melón"_

_**Primer cap.**_

Sucrette Cleirmont, así es, ese es el nombre de la mujer más deseada, o bueno, por lo menos, su sangre lo es. Ciertos rumores circulan por el barrio Démov, es uno de los barrios que se encuentran en peor estado de Dunwall pero acabó completamente inundado por la ruptura de un dique del Río Vaionali en los primeros días de la peste. Uno de los pocos lugares donde hay sobrevivientes, Un barrio donde habitamos bestias que mueren de sed. Dicen que su sangre es especial… Mágica… Claro, nadie la ha saboreado pero se rumorea que con solo sentir su aroma te lleva a los cielos, Mi nombre es Lysandro Ainsworth y seré el primero y único dueño de ese elixir tan maravilloso… Tan Vital.

Sucrette, ella es la hija de nuestro preciado Rey quien nadie sospecha, pero es un asesino, se encargó de cortar la cabeza de la reina y lanzar el cuerpo a las aguas sucias que inundan las ciudades donde las pirañas lo devorarían, sin dejar rastro alguno. ¿Su motivo? Quería todo el poder, y para cuando Sucrette tenga que gobernar… Me preocupa que le pueda pasar al cuerpo que porta tan valioso tesoro... Salí en Busca de Castiel mi hermano y Kentin mi amigo más cercano para contarles mi plan.

Esta noche, los Cleirmont celebrarán una fiesta demáscaras, nadie sabrá quién es quién y tengo como propósito infiltrarme. Como he mencionado antes, Dunwall después de la peste negra, hubo ciertas guerras como tormentas de fuego, violencia y locura contra los infectados dejando la ciudad en ruina total. Los enfermos No sabían cómo esconderse o cómo salvarse de tal enfermedad mortal, los cuerpos se amontonaban uno tras otro… La percusión era más grande, el misterio o tal vez la locura de todos aumentaba y con la ruptura del Dique del río, no sólo inundo el barrio Démov, si no, que fue a toda la ciudad, el único medio de transporte para pasar de barrio a barrio, sería un barco… Y claro, el puente de Dunwall, pero yo… Bueno, mi raza tenía prohibido cruzarlo, el Rey ordenó a todos los guardias asesinar al primer vampiro que vieran.

Al contarles a Castiel y a Kentin mi plan, aceptaron gustosos, Kentin es todo un manitas, así que me hizo una hoja de "asesino" como le llama él (Que para mí no sería más que una simple espada, corta y afilada, la cual podía esconder en mis botas) y una máscara, que solo tapaba de mi frente a la punta de la nariz. Me la coloqué y pude escuchar a Castiel

-¿Realmente crees que nadie reconocerá después esos ojos bicolor? ¿Cómo planeas traernos a Sucrette?

-No creo ser el único con un ojo de diferente color. Y la verdad que no lo he pensado muy bien-respondí.

-¿Y Si la seduces?-Preguntó Kentin dándome una falsificación de las invitaciones de la fiesta.

-Ya veremos-Susurré. Me dirigí a la entrada donde estaba el bote, Castiel subió después de mí y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el barrio anegado, donde se encontraban los de clase alta, Castiel me dejó lo más cerca posible del lugar, me bajé y subí por unas pequeñas escaleras y pude notar un guardia a lo lejos que bloqueaba la entrada, no sabría si se iría y estaba dispuesto a saltar encima de él enterrando mi Hoja de "asesino" en su cuello desgarrándolo, realmente tenía cierta repugnancia con esas personas llenas de escoria que solo querían mi fin y el de mi raza. Me preparé, saqué lo necesario pero de repente, más y más guardias empezaron a llegar, arruinando mi perfecto asesinato. ¿Pero... como iba a pasar de esa puerta? Voltee a mirar a Castiel quien me gritó "No seas tonto y vete por los techos" Ja, me pregunto porque no se me habrá ocurrido antes. Camine lo más sigilosamente posible hacia unas cajas por las cuales subí y me agarré de un balcón que estaba al lado, Subí por él y trepé por la parte de arriba de la ventana hasta llegar al techo. Caminé por él hasta llegar al otro lado, me pose en un desagüe, estaba bastante alto pero no tenía otra opción, salté y al momento que mis pies tocaron el suelo sentí la mirada y un delicioso aroma me rodeaba… ¿Esto podría estar pasando? ¿Sucrette… me había descubierto? Aquella silueta salió corriendo al momento que enfoqué mi mirada en ella...

No olvides Comentar, Gracias por leer3


End file.
